When Snape Was Wrong
by luvxxendless
Summary: When Snape takes the day off to be interviewed by aurors, Umbridge decides to take his NEWTs class, a class which contains the Weasley twins and the Slytherins. Did Umbridge bite off more than she can chew? Rated for Language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. They are all property of the magnifecent JK Rowling, except for the OCs.

Author's note: I just wanted to say that I wrote this for a friend, Abby, and I wanted to thank Hannah Brown for BETA-ing this story. Hope you all enjoy!

A knock sounded on the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore looked up and said, "Come in, Severus."

A tall, pale, thin man with a curtain of greasy black hair entered the room. He scanned the room swiftly and then he said, "You asked for my, Professor?"

"Yes I did. Please sit down Severus," said the Headmaster.

Severus sat and stared at the Headmaster inquisitively. Dumbledore seemed to be having a hard time telling Snape what he has to say. After a while, he cleared his throat and said, "About an hour ago, Fudge sent me this letter."

Dumbledore handed Snape the letter. Snape's eyes scanned the parchment quickly. He looked up to Dumbledore and said, "I can't do it. I have a NEWT class to give that day; I can't be interviewed by Aurors!"

"I'm aware of that, and I told Cornelius, but he insists. He's trying to root the Death Eaters' escape to us, not his ignorance," said Dumbledore, shaking his head.

"So who is going to take over my class?" asked Snape. "I don't think anyone capable is free that period."

"I've already got a rather eager volunteer," Dumbledore explained.

"Who would that be?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Our very own Professor Umbridge insisted that she would be more than pleased to take over your class while you're gone." Dumbledore added, "I think she's trying to make sure you go to that interview."

Fred and George Weasley dreaded their next potions class. Snape had told them that they were going to be brewing a very important and difficult potion that day. Snape had hinted that he might try one of their potions on them, and since Fred and George tricked Montague to eating one of their unfinished sweets, they knew he was going to choose one, or possibly both, of them.

As the class entered, there seemed to be something different in the dungeons; it was slightly lighter, there were no instructions on the board, and no simmering potion at Snape's desk. And then the door opened. The class gave a collective gasp.

"George, is it just me, or did Umbridge just enter the room?" Fred asked, dazed.

"No bro, I think she just did, unless we're both having the same hallucination," replied George.

Professor Snape's inspection was over months ago and he passed it; there was no reason for Umbridge to be there.

"Good morning class," said Umbridge.

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge," they chorused, remembering their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Professor Snape is indisposed today, so I'll be taking over the class." Umbridge added, "Put those cauldrons away; you will not be needing them."

"Professor, we were supposed to brew Memory Potions today," said Elizabeth Harper, the best student in Potions in the class.

"Now, now Miss Harper, are you a ministry trained teacher?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"No, Professor."

"Well then, I suggest that you just listen to what I tell you, ad everything will be fine," Umbridge instructed, smiling.

"This is going to be great," Fred whispered to George.

Potions was the only class they actually worked in, since Snape was always watching them. Now that he's away, they can have some fun with the Slytherins. George dropped some colourfully wrapped candy, and it landed next to the feet of four Slytherin boys.

"Hey, Pucey, hand over that candy," said Fred.

Adrian Pucey glanced at the candy and picked it up, "You want this Weasley?" when George nodded, Pucey added, "Well you're not getting it. Hey Erick, catch!"

"Give back the candy, Pucey!" whispered George furiously.

"Why don't you come and get it?" said Pucey, unwrapping one candy and eating it.

"Hey Adrian, got anymore of this candy?" asked Cassidy Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's only daughter, and the bitchiest girl in Seventh Year.

"Sure Cass, here you go. Enjoy," Pucey said, throwing the candy to Cassidy, who was smiling evilly at Fred and George.

"You little-" Fred began, but George held him and said, "Come on Fred, we can't take them, they're to strong, and we're nothing, lets just back up."

"What?!" exclaimed Pucey, "You're just going to sit over there and do nothing? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?"

Cassidy, who was about to eat the candy, narrowed her eyes and put it down. She knew Fred and George Weasley would never just let an opportunity to fight with Adrian, Erick, and the rest of the Slytherins. There must be something going on, and she was about to find out; Erick had already got up and walked over to Umbridge.

"Mr. Montague, can I help you? If you have a question about the chapter, just raise your hand from your seat," Umbridge said.

"Professor, please take this candy as a token of my undying love to you!" said Montague, to the astonishment of the class.

"Wha-what?" asked Umbridge horrified.

Casssidy turned at the twins and, just as she had been expecting, they were snickering behind their hands. When they noticed her glaring at them, Fred stuck out his tongue at her, while George gave her the finger.

Up in the front, Montague was shouting and screaming at Umbridge to eat the candy. After ten minutes of trying to get the boy to sit down, Umbridge gave up and said, "Alright, alright, I'll eat the candy. Now go back to your seat!"

"Thank you, my one true love, thank you!" breathed Montague while the classroom roared with laughter.

"Aaah! What's happening to me?" screamed Adrian Pucey. The class turned around to look at him. Pucey's ears were shooting upwards, his face turned green, and small antennas were growing on his forehead.

Cassidy, who was sitting next to Pucey, jumped away from him as his antennas started to spit ooze everywhere. She turned around facing Fred and George and hissed, "What have you done to them? Fix it!"

"Sorry, Malfoy, we have no idea what you're talking about," said George, smiling wickedly.

"Professor, can't you make them a potion, or something?" asked Elizabeth horrified at what's happening to her boyfriend.

"A potion? I don't know why I wanted to take this class! I don't even know how to brew a boil curing potion!" shrieked Umbridge. When she realized what she just said, Umbridge clapped her hand over her mouth, but to no avail. "And I want to be take over Fudge's position one day!"

"Wow Professor, you really are ambitious!" said Fred.

"Yeah, do you aspire to have an intimate relationship with him one day, if you know what I mean?" asked George.

"One day? I already have him, I mean, why yes! I mean no, no I mean yes, I even wanna marry him. Oh! What's wrong with me?" cried Umbridge.

Just as Umbridge was crying for someone to help her, the three other Slytherin boys were acting extremely unusual. Connor Warrington was pretending to be a chicken, Terence Higgs was laughing hysterically, and Miles Bletchely was, just like Umbridge, telling nothing but the truth.

Cassidy has had enough of this. She got up and ran out of the classroom. She was going to tell Dumbledore even though she hated talking to the old crackpot. Once she reached his office, Cassidy was faced with another problem: the password.

She had no idea what the password was. she started saying random words out of space, but none of them worked. Just as she was leaving, the gargoyles sprung to life and jumped to either side, and out came the person she really wanted to meet.

"Miss Malfoy, just what are you doing here? I do believe you are supposed to be in the dungeons for Potions," said Severus Snape silkily.

"Professor! The class is a mess! I was trying to get the Headmaster!" gasped Cassidy.

"What about Professor Umbridge?" said Snape, still unconvinced.

"Umbridge? She's a huge part of the mess herself!" shrieked Cassidy. "Please come, Sir, I'll explain on the way."

Once they reached the classroom, they found the Gryffidors all huddled apart, with the exception of Fred and George who were trying to get as much embarrassing secrets from Umbridge as they can get. The Slytherin girls were trying to bring back their male classmates to their senses, while Montague sat in front of Umbridge serenading her.

"What is going on over here?" shouted Snape.

The whole class turned to look at him. At once, the Slythering girls forgot about their classmates and backed off, afraid they might be blamed for this fiasco. Fred and George ran back to stand with their fellow Gryffindor classmates.

"Uh oh! We weren't counting on this happening!" whispered Fred.

"No we weren't!" George hissed back at him.

"Who is responsible for this?" hissed Snape.

"It's Fred and George Weasley, Sir. They gave the guys some kind of poisoned candy. Here, this is one of them," said Cassidy, handing Snape the candy Pucey gave her earlier.

After Snape finished cleaning up everything, he told Fred and George Weasley to come tomorrow evening to start on their month-long detention. He gave Umbridge and Bletchely an anti-truth serum, Montague some potion that wears off all kinds of Love potions' effects, Higgs a calming potion, and sent Pucey and Warrington to Madame Pomfrey. She said that she can handle their mishaps and that they were going to be fine in about a week.

Snape started examining the candy Cassidy Malfoy had given him. The potions the Weasley boys used and the way they mixed everything was incredible. The Weasleys had been in his class for almost seven long years, but he never thought they really understood anything he said. Those candies proved Snape very wrong indeed.


End file.
